elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisbet
|Base ID = }} Lisbet is a Nord who runs the Arnleif and Sons Trading Company in Markarth. Background Her husband has passed away, and she has taken over the shop in his absence. Recently, a group of Forsworn looted her caravan, and stole her Dibella Statue, which she claims is preventing her from making a profit. Interactions Lisbet's Missing Shipment Lisbet asks the Dragonborn to retrieve her stolen Dibella Statue. The Taste of Death During this Daedric quest, Lisbet is revealed to be a cannibal and worshiper of Namira. If she is killed, Imedhnain will take her place as shopkeeper. Dialogue "The selection seems small, but we can provide whatever you need. Just ask." :This store has seen better days, hasn't it? "Oh, by the Divines is it that obvious? I swear, if my Gunnar was alive to see me now. This store would finally be on its feet if I hadn't lost my last shipment to Forsworn attacks. A specially-made Dibella statuette. You aren't for hire, are you? A sellsword? I'll pay you if you can recover that statuette from the Forsworn." ::I'll do it. "Thank you. I'll have a sum of gold waiting for you when you return." (After finding the statuette the following dialogue option becomes available.) :::I found the statue in a Forsworn camp. "Ah, there it is! This little gold delight is going to keep us afloat for a while. Thank you. Here's something for your hard work." ::I'm not for hire right now. "Sorry to hear that." :So who's Arnleif? "I inherited the store from my husband. His father was Arnleif. My husband, Gunnar, died about five years ago. Forsworn attack. I miss that stubborn oaf." :There was an attack in the marketplace. "No. As if trade wasn't poor enough. Now there's violence in the streets. It was the Forsworn, wasn't it? I lose dozens of shipments every season to those barbarians. Now they're in the city? Gods help us." "If you need anything else, just ask." ;The Taste of Death "I'm so glad Eola invited you to dinner." :Wait. I know you. :"One of my customers? Did you know I inherited the store from my late husband? Shame what happened to him. He had such good taste." (Default) :"That's right. You're the sellsword. Thank you again. It's so nice to have help with my husband gone. Shame what happened to him."(If the missing shipment is found) Back at Markarth: "The selection seems small, but we can provide whatever you need. Just ask." :You were at Namira's feast, weren't you? "Shh. You mustn't speak about such things away from the shrine. Only you and your dinner guests can know." Conversations Ledgers Lisbet: "Imedhnain, I was just comparing the ledgers from last season." Imedhnain: "Not too bad, I hope?" Lisbet: "Worse. The loss of shipments from Forsworn attacks are really hitting us hard." Where's Cosnach Lisbet: "Where's Cosnach, is that lazy idiot out drinking at the Silver-Blood Inn again? On my coin?" Imedhnain: "He's just waiting for the shipments, Lisbet. He'll be back as soon as they come in." Lisbet: "There are no shipments scheduled today. Stop covering for him!" Imedhnain: "He's my cousin. Just give him another chance. Please." Lisbet: "Fine, I won't fire him, but I'm doing this for your sake. Not his." What do I pay you for Cosnach: "No shipments have come in." Lisbet: "What do I pay you for, to stand around all day? You're supposed to be bringing goods to the store." Cosnach: "There are no goods to bring to the store. That's what I'm saying." Lisbet: "Lazy oaf." Did the shipment come in Lisbet: "Where are my goods? Did the shipment come in?" Cosnach: "Only a few things came today. Cedran said he'd drop it off later." Lisbet: "Cedran said he'd... what am I paying you for? Next time, you bring the shipment in yourself." Market rabble Imedhnain: "Did you hear all that noise outside?" Lisbet: "It's just the market rabble. We should get back to work. there. If you're here to trade, step up to the counter." ;Good meal Hogni: "The toes are my favorite part. I hope I get to take a few home with me." Lisbet: "I always preferred the liver myself. My brother had such a juicy liver." Quotes *''"Arnleif and Sons Trading Company buys and sells anything you wandering types need."'' *''"No, I'm not Arnleif. Yes, I know it's called Arnleif and Sons."'' *''"The selection seems small, but we can provide whatever you need. Just ask."'' Trivia *The location where the Dragonborn may be assigned to retrieve the statue is radiant. Possible locations include Deepwood Redoubt, Broken Tower Redoubt and Serpent's Bluff Redoubt. *When spoken to during the feast for "The Taste of Death," she implies that she murdered and ate her husband by saying "He had such great taste." *In conversation with the other cannibals, she mentions that she murdered her brother by saying, "I always prefer the liver myself. My brother had such a juicy liver." *She is considered a high-profile target for the radiant quest "Deceiving the Herd," if the Dragonborn sided with the Volkihar Clan during "Bloodline." Bugs *If one ends up having the miscellaneous quest to bring back the statue of Dibella to Lisbet, but she has already been killed during "The Taste of Death," the statue will remain stuck in the inventory. Using a console command to spawn her again is the only way to get rid of the statue. To spawn her, type "player.placeatme 000133A5" in the console — she will spawn nearby and start walking back home, then the quest may be completed. Appearances * de:Lisbet pl:Lisbet pt:Lisbet ru:Лисбет uk:Лісбет Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Cannibals Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers